


Военно-полевой роман

by Hrenougolnik, LuckyMary



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Action, Established Relationship, Humor, M/M, Polyamory, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-10-10 14:37:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17427818
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hrenougolnik/pseuds/Hrenougolnik, https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyMary/pseuds/LuckyMary
Summary: По заявке: бодрого экшна с солдатским юмором и всё вот это. горячая ебля приветствуется, но не обязательна. стивоброк или стакиброк. можно ау. хэ.





	Военно-полевой роман

– Закончили! Я сказал – закончили, или у тебя, Питерс, контузия? Так скажи, я отправлю на медосмотр! Позорище! Надо мной поглумиться, что ли, решили? Просил свежую кровь, а мне грудничковое молоко прислали. И зубы скалить не надо, Таузиг, все твою керамику уже оценили. Это вы на фоне ползунковой группы орлы, хотя на деле еле жопы таскаете. Роджерс! Звание новое дали, а мозгов-то с погонами чего не добавили? Какого хрена прешь на огневую? Вспомнил юность фронтовую? Так сейчас не сороковые, пока ты пузом на дзот ляжешь – тебя уже с трех сторон два раза убили. Барнс! Ты, я смотрю, и жнец, и швец, и в каждой жопе затычка. Если ты снайпер, так сиди на месте, а не скачи ошпаренной кошкой! С ножами и Смит прекрасно управляется, тем более это он у нас разведка. Кажется – перекрестись! Мэй – объясни девочкам: зеркальце у них не для того, чтобы макияж поправлять. Если через минуту в башке дырка будет, то всем насрать, не размазалась ли помада. Все с глаз моих долой, пока я вас не поубивал. Через полчаса начинаем отработку полигона заново, и если вы мне опять изобразите коровье стадо, я вас к чертям разгоню.

Майкл выдохнул и рухнул прямо там, где стоял.

Ноги гудели, руки тряслись, а в глазах плясали разноцветные мушки. И это называют облегченной тренировкой? Так он в Страйк только вперед ногами попадет. Рамлоу на службе и правда зверь. А как он себе с Капитаном Америкой позволяет разговаривать?! Вот и верь теперь слухам. Кстати, надо бы собрать себя в кучу, вот как раз и полковник Роджерс идет. Интересно, что он так яростно доказывает капитану Рамлоу?

Майкл кое-как заставил себя принять вертикальное положение и чуть не навернулся на скользкой грязи, но его подхватила под локоть металлическая рука.

– Ты чего шатаешься, салага? Плохо? К врачу отвести?

– Никак нет, сэр.

– Не ори, не на плацу. Давай рысью в душевые.

– А зачем? Все равно через полчаса грязь месить.

– Наивный чукотский юноша. Смотри, командиру такое не ляпни, а то еще рот закрыть не успеешь, как будешь оружейку до пенсии охранять. Шагом марш, и чтоб блестел, как яйца у Фаберже.

Майкл припустил к душевым, по дороге столкнувшись с Салли Джонсон. Отличный снайпер, даром что девушка. Барнс вон лично над ней квохчет и пылинки сдувает.

– Ну что, морской котик, наплавался?

– Меня только два раза матом обложили, так что живой. Но ты права была, Рамлоу в поле – зверь.

– Нормальный он мужик и командир толковый. Его задача – чтоб с миссии домой все вернулись ножками, а не тушками. Божечки, любовь-то какая! За такое душу продать не жалко.

Майкл проследил за взглядом Салли. Та, расплывшись в дурацкой улыбке, наблюдала за начальством.

Рамлоу что-то выговаривал Роджерсу. Тот, судя по всему, вяло возражал. Барнс стоял рядом и курил, с ухмылкой отпуская комментарии. Рамлоу вдруг ткнул полковника под ребра, тот слегка скривился, отшатываясь. Барнс мгновенно вцепился в Роджерса и задрал форменную куртку. Даже издалека было хорошо видно расплывающийся на ребрах внушительный синяк. Барнс отвесил полковнику подзатыльник и начал активно жестикулировать. До прислушивающихся Майкла и Салли долетали обрывки слов: «...cherez koromislo», «...viebu», «...nahuy s plyaja».

Рамлоу сложил руки на груди и рявкнул:

– Завалили оба! Возомнили себя бессмертными – огребайте. Без брони ваше супергеройство можете в задницы себе засунуть. Здесь и сейчас вы не Капитан Америка и Зимний Солдат, и не полковник Роджерс и майор Барнс, а рядовые бойцы и мои подчиненные. Захотели поиграться – приятного аппетита. Еще один невыполненный приказ – отправлю окопы рыть. И копать будете от забора и до обеда. Раз головой работать не умеете – поработаете руками, – выдав эту тираду, Рамлоу грозовой тучей отправился к импровизированному штабу. Видимо, натягивать притаившихся связистов.

Барнс еще раз ощупал ребра Роджерса, подтолкнул его в сторону душевых и, продолжая ворчать что-то под нос, пошел следом за недовольным полковником.

Майкл и Салли быстро развернулись и рванули к дверям: не хватало еще, чтоб их застукали за слежкой.

***

Через полчаса, вернувшись на полигон, Майкл увидел, что начальство задерживается, нашел взглядом Салли и позвал ее:

– Эй, Джонсон. Пойдем перекурим, пока дракон не вернулся.

Закурив, задал мучивший его вопрос:

– А с чего ты взяла, что у командира с Кэпом и Барнсом… того? Я, конечно, в курсе сплетен. Трещат всякое. Но ты видела, как они друг на друга, а? Какая уж тут любовь.

– Эшвуд, ты идиот. Они что, должны у всех на глазах лизаться?

– Знаешь, любящие люди так друг друга херами не обкладывают. Меня б Дейзи на месте прибила, если б я ей хоть слово в таком тоне сказал.

– Дважды идиот. Дейзи – девушка, а не трехсотфунтовый мужик. Ты главного не замечаешь, пехтура, а я снайпер, мне смотреть внимательно положено. Рамлоу побелел, когда Роджерс прыгнул на дзот. А Барнс аж затрясся, когда синячище на ребрах увидел.

– Чушь это все.

– Я тебе доказывать ничего не собираюсь, да и не мужское это дело – обсуждать чужих любовников.

***

– Так, сборище сирых и убогих. Начинаем повторное прохождение полигона. Барнс, ты, как особо травмированный, определился? Снайпером пойдешь или пехотой?

– Пехотой, сэр.

– Тогда радуйся – будешь ведомым у Эшвуда, у этого, по крайней мере, глаза не на жопе. Роджерс – прикрываешь ясельную группу, хоть вспомнишь, с какого конца винтовку держать. Мэй – к разведчикам. Таузиг – на тебе гарем. Роллинз – на координацию. А я пойду, пожалуй, кости разомну. Если хоть один дебил засадит мне пулю в зад, будет до конца месяца ходить с соской и в подгузнике. Вперед!

На этот раз полигон прошли как по маслу.

Полковник Роджерс, оказалось, не только со щитом управляться умеет: пули клал кучно, не Барнс, конечно, но уровень отличный. Видимо, воодушевлять он умел одним своим примером – остальные снайперы выдавали верх возможностей. Сам Барнс ведомым был идеальным. Слегка путанные команды терпеливо выслушивал и выполнял именно то, что требовалось. Когда Майкл завис, судорожно вспоминая, как обезвредить обнаруженную мину, бесшумно возник рядом и, шепнув: «Запоминай, потом проверю», – быстро отсоединил нужные проводки.

Рамлоу вертелся ужом, был одновременно в сотне мест, раздавая мотивирующие пиздюли и подмечая все огрехи. Роллинз ревел разбуженным медведем и злобствовал почище командира. Зато «убитых» не оказалось, а «раненых» было всего четверо.

***

Капитан Рамлоу «детсадом» был доволен. Скомандовав «Вольно», раздал обычные комментарии уже в добродушно-ироничной манере.

– Полковник Роджерс, я вас отправлю снайперов натаскивать. Вы на них положительно влияете, вон как результаты улучшили. Видимо, майор Барнс английский не до конца вспомнил, плохо объясняет, а вы им будете и мамка, и нянька. А майор Барнс покажет нам мастер-класс по саперному делу. Эшвуд, у тебя зачет приму лично. Таузиг, ты, часом, не курсы женской психологии прослушал? Красотки наши теперь почти что в рот тебе смотрят. Мэй, ты, как всегда, умница. Роллинз, я аж сам чуть не обделался, как ты орал – смело могу в отпуск пойти, недельки на три. Всем мыться, ужинать и отбой. Завтра у нас рандеву с группой Романовой. И только попробуйте просрать выводку Вдовы – шкуры спущу. В караул по шесть человек, снайперы по двое на вышки, смена каждые два часа. Разойтись.

***

Дежурство Майкла началось после полуночи. Остальной состав давно спал в разбитых палатках. Барнс и Роджерс, видимо от переизбытка энергии, устроили соревнование «кто больше» и с нереальной для обычного человека скоростью обустроили лагерь за полчаса. Рамлоу, вышедший покурить, недовольно обозрел пейзаж, затейливо выматерил обоих, напомнил про рытье окопов и велел побить рекорд по обратной сборке, вызвав разочарованные вздохи обрадовавшихся было бойцов. Свою персональную палатку, непроницаемо черную, майор и полковник установили в полукилометре от остальных и уже в десять вечера дружно скрылись в ней.

Майкл тогда как раз перекуривал с Салли перед отбоем.

– Ну что? Есть еще сомнения?

– А что такого? Им по статусу положено. Командование, как-никак. А то, что они лучшие друзья – так с этим я не спорю.

– Понятно все с тобой. Спокойной ночи.

***

Обходя второй раз периметр, периодически посматривая в навороченный бинокль производства «Старк Индастриз», Майкл заметил в отдалении странный отблеск. Может, показалось, может, звезда в луже отразилась, но проверить стоило. Полчаса пролежав на пузе, убедился, что не случайность – отблеск появился еще два раза, на том же месте. Необходимо было доложить, и лучше лично, вдруг эфир уже на прослушке, а палатка Барнса и Роджерса находилась ближе всего. Да и полковник – нормальный мужик, если Майкл лоханулся, то, в отличие от командира, сарказмом под плинтус не закатает.

Майкл тихо подобрался к палатке (молния входа была не застегнута, видимо, внутри не спали), буквально на сантиметр отодвинул ткань – да и застыл как истукан, увидев, что на сброшенных на землю спальниках сплелись три мощных тела.

Все были обнажены по пояс. Центром композиции являлся Рамлоу, сзади к нему прижимался Барнс, вылизывающий бритый загривок, спереди – жадно прильнувший к губам Роджерс.

Майкл от удивления икнул, вся живописная троица молниеносно повернулась в его сторону. Запахнув полог и стараясь ступать как можно тише, Майкл отошел назад, понимая: бежать бесполезно, все равно догонят и убьют. Лучше уж принять свою судьбу, как мужик.

Через пару минут из палатки вышел капитан Рамлоу в полной униформе.

– Хорош там трястись, зубы на весь лагерь клацают. По делу пришел или слухи проверить?

– Капитан Рамлоу, разрешите доложить.

– Да тише ты. Не ори. Докладывай.

– Во время обхода периметра в двух километрах от границы лагеря заметил подозрительный отблеск. В низине, ближе к лесополосе. За полчаса наблюдений отблеск зафиксировал еще два раза.

Рядом из ничего материализовались Барнс и Роджерс, запакованные в черную форму разведки.

– Что скажешь, майор?

– От Романовой можно любого zapadla ждать. Это у нас товарищеские учения, а у нее все на «serioznyh schah».

– Что предлагаешь?

– На разведку надо. Не догоним – так согреемся.

– Полковник?

– Поддерживаю. Я пошумлю по кустам, отвлеку внимание, а Баки «пластуном» пойдет.

– Толковый план. Выполняйте. Эшвуд, у тебя со стрельбой вроде прилично. Пойдем, заляжем на точку. Прикроем ребят, если что.

Барнс и Роджерс растворились в ночном поле.

Майкл залег со снайперкой рядом с Рамлоу.

– Говори, я ж вижу – тебя аж распирает. И давай без чинов, по-семейному.

То, что Майкл Эшвуд – единственный и любимый племянник капитана Рамлоу, в Щ.И.Т.е, конечно же, знали. Как и то, что дядя хоть и был очень рад, что парень решил делать военную карьеру, но, несмотря на это, и пальцем ни разу не пошевелил для его протекции. Отбор в оперативники Щ.И.Т.а Майкл прошел сам, а теперь добивался возможности войти в состав одного из отрядов Страйка. Туда по знакомству не брали, так что родственными связями в глаза Майклу никто не тыкал и двусмысленных намеков не делал. Здесь это считалось дурным тоном.

– Ничего меня не распирает.

– Ой, не пизди.

– Дядя, я... Я никому не скажу.

– Спасибо, облагодетельствовал. Те, кому надо, и так знают, мы ни от кого не скрываемся, а ходить в майке с надписью «Собственность Стива и Баки» мне не по годам, да и не по мозгам. Хотя, не поверишь, у меня такая имеется. Барнс у нас записной юморист. Ты еще скажи, что сплетен не слышал или мать никогда не упоминала.

– Мама? Да она тот еще шпион. А сплетни слышал, конечно, но...

– Но что?

– Но я и про баб твоих помню, да и про майора Барнса во всех книжках писали, что он еще тот ходок был.

– Есть такое понятие – бисексуал, тебе ликбез по половому воспитанию устроить? Хотя мне посрать, какого они пола, я их не за то люблю.

– Любишь? Не похоже. Вы так общаетесь...

– Как?

– Сурово очень. Я никогда не замечал, чтобы вы...

– Чтобы мы что?

– Ну, ласку проявляли. Нежность. Называли друг друга как-то... не по фамилиям.

Рамлоу хмыкнул, поднял палец, призывая к вниманию. Майкл приник к прицелу. Снова мелькнул отблеск, следом поднялась крупная тень и плавно опустилась на землю.

– Попалась птичка. Сейчас Барнс ее доставит в лучшем виде, да и Роджерс, смотрю, не с пустыми руками возвращается, – Брок сполз за насыпь и закурил. – Дома ты у нас еще не был, а на всеобщее обозрение личную жизнь выставлять – сам не люблю, и мои такие же. А насчет ласковых словечек я тебе вот что скажу: то, что я трахаюсь с двумя мужиками, еще не делает меня бабой, которая к тому же ведет себя как шестнадцатилетняя соплюха. Ты часто слышал, чтобы Мэй Роллинза «котиком» или «пупсиком» называла?

– Ни разу. Но так они почти женаты, давно вместе.

– Ой, ты мне еще лекцию прочти про кризис отношений, Фрейд доморощенный. В койке всякое бывает, там, знаешь ли, настроение располагающее. Но если я Барнсу или Роджерсу за обедом скажу: «Котичек, передай мне соль», – они меня первыми к психиатру потащат. Я вот слышал, как ты со своей Дейзи сюсюкаешь, так у меня чуть не слиплось во всех местах. В каждой izbushke svoi pogremushki, как говорит наш полиглот. Не в словах любовь-то, большой уж вроде мальчик, должен знать.

Майкл не успел ничего ответить: темнота впереди ожила и выпрямилась во весь немаленький рост майора Барнса. Он сгрузил перед Рамлоу тело в униформе романовских стрелков. Следом появился Роджерс, тоже не с пустыми руками.

– Принимай посылку, командир, – блеснул улыбкой Барнс.

– Надо бы допрос по всем правилам. Сейчас я этого красавца в штаб доставлю, там ему условно вколем сыворотку правды, – Роджерс понес свой трофей в сторону штабной палатки.

Брок поднялся, хлопнул Майкла по плечу.

– Остаешься на позиции, заметишь шевеление – сразу доложишь, я тебя подключу на свой канал.

– Есть, сэр.

Через полчаса дозора в ухе ожила гарнитура.

– Рысью в штаб.

Майкл припустил в сторону душевых, возле которых располагались штабные палатки. У входа столкнулся с Броком и Барнсом.

– Я бы удивился, если б Наташа до утра на жопе ровно сидела, а так – стандартные «вдовьи» штучки. На хрена дня ждать, сейчас ее птенчики без шума и пыли всех спящими «перережут», – хохотнул майор.

– Действуй, Бак. «Шепотом» побудку. Через десять минут чтобы все в кроватках, «в смокингах и при бабочках». Эшвуд, караульным приказ – половина по койкам, дресс-код ты слышал. Остальным нагло нарушать дисциплину – курить, собравшись кучкой, и материть шепотом старого параноика Рамлоу. Выполнять, – скомандовал Брок.

***

Через двадцать минут на собравшихся в кружок «перекурить» караульных обрушились бойцы из отряда Романовой. Ну, как обрушились – попытались. Всех аккуратно упаковали. Симз, умеющий виртуозно пародировать голоса, хрюкнул в рацию – мол, все чисто и через пять минут можно начинать шерстить по палаткам.

Ночной бой вышел тихим и скоротечным, только Барнсово: «Ну привет, dvoechnitsa», – громко разнеслось над лагерем.

Уже при свете утра Наташа, прищурившись, осмотрела Майкла, уточнила, когда и как он заметил прокол, и отправилась к провинившейся. Глядя на обманчиво-спокойную Вдову, Майкл разведчице не завидовал.

Лагерь сворачивали, Бартон поздравлял победившую команду. Брок кивал, но возмущался, что новичков еще гонять и гонять, на пенсию не дадут спокойно выйти. Роджерс вскинул брови чуть не до волос и пророкотал: «Какая еще пенсия? Баки, иди сюда!» Рядом возник Барнс, поинтересовался: «Что, опять концерт по заявкам?»

Майкл внимательно наблюдал за троицей и видел все новые, ранее ускользавшие нюансы.

Что Барнс смотрит на Роджерса и Брока, как голодный на хлеб, иногда быстро облизывая губы.

Что Роджерс всегда встает так, чтобы капитан и майор – оба – находились в поле его зрения.

Что Брок слегка изгибает уголок губ в улыбке, а не вздрагивает, сдерживая удар (это дядя-то!), если один из его партнеров мимоходом касается его кончиками пальцев.

Да уж, чтобы увидеть любовь, надо смотреть, а не слушать. И тем более не слушать сплетни!

– Что, Эшвуд, ищешь подтверждение моим словам?

– Иди в жопу, Салли. Просто завидую, по-хорошему, их дружбе, у меня такой еще не было. Пойду я, ты правильно говорила – не к лицу мужикам чужих любовников обсуждать.

***

– Детсад, по машинам. Роджерс, посчитай цыплят, не дай Бог кто потеряется, у Барнса сердечный приступ случится, когда закончит Романовой сопли утирать. Мэй – проверь, чтоб девочки косметички не забыли, отчет в оружейку с тебя. Роллинз – «раненых» везти с музыкой и опахалами, и чтоб ни один пешком не сунулся – героев должны знать в лицо. Таузиг, чего радуешься? Через неделю отработка водного полигона. Эшвуд, иди-ка сюда. У меня в Бете вакансия имеется.

Майкл аж подпрыгнул на месте и бегом рванул к командиру.

– Не радуйся раньше времени. Со всех я за проебы три шкуры спускаю, а с тебя – пять будет.

– Есть, сэр. Я оправдаю доверие.

– Оправдаешь, куда денешься. Иначе матери нажалуюсь, – сверкнул улыбкой дядя. – И на субботу ничего не планируй. Мои сладкие красавчики требуют устроить семейный ужин.

Роджерс, явно слышавший разговор, закашлялся, а подошедший Барнс посмотрел с таким удивленным выражением лица, что Майкл сам чуть не заржал.

– Брок, с тобой все в порядке? – не удержался от вопроса полковник.

– Вот видишь, племянничек, какая уж тут романтика. Все, вали в третью машину, знакомься поближе с новыми сослуживцами. Спектакль окончен. Барнс, Роджерс, примените себя по назначению, а то Мэй сейчас переломится весь арсенал на себе переть.

Майкл шел к машине и не знал, чему больше радоваться: тому, что добился заветной цели, или тому, что увидел незаметную, но настоящую любовь.


End file.
